


That's Not My Name

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Ragnor and Raphael both hate pet names, but Magnus does his best to convince each of them that the other actually LOVES them.





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 26: Pet Names

Ragnor and Rapahel both hate pet names. Magnus knows this about each of them but that doesn’t mean they have to know it about each other, at least not yet. After all, Magnus feels very strongly that both of them are incorrect on this anti-pet-names stance and decides to have a little fun with his two good friends shortly after they begin seeing one another. 

“You know,” Magnus says to Raphael one morning. “He might _ act _ like he hates it when I do it, but Ragnor actually really loves getting nicknames.” 

Raphael gives Magnus a dubious look. “I find that hard to believe,” he says, but doesn’t outright dismiss the statement. After all, Magnus _ has _ been friends with Ragnor for much longer than Raphael’s known him, so maybe Magnus knows something that he doesn’t. 

“It’s true!” Magnus insists. “I’m not saying you _ have _ to use them. I’m just, you know, trying to give you a leg up.” He shrugs and walks away, leaving Raphael to stew with that idea a bit. 

\---

Later that day Magnus makes it a point to meet up with Ragnor. 

“I can’t believe you don’t use pet names,” Magnus brings up out of the blue. 

“What are you talking about?” Ragnor questions. 

“I was talking with Raphael this morning and he mentioned that you’ve never called him by any pet names. Really, I know you don’t like them, but that’s no reason to deny the poor boy endearment.” 

“He hates them too,” Ragnor insists. 

“Does he? Seems a strange thing to bring up then,” Magnus points out. “Anyway, I’m sure he’ll get over it soon enough if he does. I’m sure he doesn’t expect you to start using them now just because you’re dating.” 

Magnus knows by the uncomfortable and confused look on Ragnor’s face that his would-be-causal remarks hit their mark, and leaves now that his work here is done. 

\---

The following day Ragnor and Raphael have a dinner planned - nothing fancy, just a home-cooked meal that Raphael wants to make because he has the day off and Ragnor has an early start to a long line of clients. 

There’s a strange sort of tension between them, each of them assuming it has something to do with the other’s silent resentment that was discussed with Magnus, and each making it worse by questioning every word that leaves their lips, wondering if they actually know the other as well as they thought they did. 

“That was delicious,” Ragnor says, finishing the last bites.

“It was nothing...” Raphael insists, hesitating toward the end as if he wants to say something else but decides against it, closing his mouth and turning away instead. 

Ragnor frowns, and adds, “I mean it. I really appreciate it, Sweetheart.” 

Raphael stops walking, just a second or two, before continuing into the kitchen. If Ragnor is using pet names on him then Mangus must be right… he must like them after all. Raphael cringes a little internally as he replies, “You’re welcome, Darling” 

It… could be worse. They avoid talking for most of the rest of the night, and the silence is welcome in lieu of having to use more ridiculous pet names. 

Except when the next day comes, and the day after that, they continue to insert them into the moments that most other people who expect things like that - when one makes the other a morning coffee, or while they’re cuddling on the sofa with music playing or something on the television. Each time they try a new one in the hopes that it’ll somehow sound _ better _ it only sounds worse, yet they continue to force their way through every ‘Dearest’ and ‘Baby’.

Every time one of them uses a pet name around Magnus he lights up like it’s Christmas morning. Soon they start to notice that Catarina is hanging around more often as well, and then Alec seems to always be with Magnus, and later that week even Simon and Isabelle are very insistent on spending time with the two of them. 

This goes on for nearly 7 full days before Ragnor cracks in the middle of calling Raphael “Honey”. 

“I can’t do it,” He says suddenly instead. “I’m sorry. I know you like them and I want you to be happy, but I just can’t bring myself to utter another ridiculous pet name. I’m sorry,” Ragnor repeats, the words tumbling out before he can stop them. At first he thinks Raphael’s silence is out of anger, or disappointment, and then-

“...but I don’t like them,” Raphael says slowly. 

“You don’t have to pretend so I don’t feel bad,” Ragnor insists.

“I’m not. I was only using them because I thought _ you _ liked them,” Raphael admits. “I hate them.” 

“But if we both hate them, then why are we--” Ragnor starts, but stops as he realizes exactly why they’re using them. 

Raphael seems to have the same revelation, because a moment later they both utter the same accusatory “MAGNUS!”. 

“There is absolutely no way I’m allowing him to get away with this,” Ragnor declares. 

Raphael smirks. “Good, because I have an idea.”

\---

The next day when Raphael sees Magnus he makes certain to look particularly glum. 

“Raphael? Is something the matter?” Magnus asks, concerned. 

“Ragnor and I broke things off,” Raphael says with a frown. “I thought we were a good fit for each other, but he’s been acting so strange this week, and I couldn’t take another minute of his insistent pet names. Guess we weren’t as alike as I hoped.” 

Magnus’ face drops at that news, looking both guilty and horrified at the same time. “What? No. You two are-- surely a few nicknames aren’t enough to break you two up.” 

“I tried to go along with it as long as I could, but it was too much. I suppose I’m just destined to die alone.” Even Raphael knows that’s a bit dramatic for the situation but he can’t help but play it up the more he sees Magnus squirm. 

Magnus is silent for a little while. “It was me. I lied about the pet names - I told you he liked them and I told him you liked them, just to mess with you.” 

“You don’t have to lie for him, Magnus. It’s fine. It just wasn’t meant to be.”  
  
“No, I’m telling the truth! Listen-” Magnus looks extremely panicked now. “Fuck! This is all my fault. You have to give him another chance. I’m so sorry, just let me talk to him, I swear I can sort this all out.” 

“I don’t know…” 

“Please, Raphael. I’m begging you. You’re two of the best people I know, and you really _ are _ perfect for each other. You can’t ruin that because I fucked up!” Magnus looks on the verge of tears now, truly beside himself, and Raphael sighs. Except it isn’t an upset sigh, it’s one with a slight smile to it as he looks behind Magnus to something past him. 

Or rather, _ someone _, as Ragnor comes up behind Magnus. 

“You were quite right, _ Babe _, that was very satisfying,” Ragnor says. “But I think he’s had enough.” 

Magnus spins around. “...what’s going on?” 

“Just a little payback for the week of torture you put us through,” Raphael admits. 

“Wait, so you know-” Magnus starts, but Ragnor cuts him off before he can finish. 

“We figured it out last night, yes. And I must say, this was devious even for you, Magnus.” Ragnor crosses his arms over his chest. “You know how much I _ despise _ pet names.” 

Magnus smirks. “That was the whole point of it, my dearest Cabbage.”

Ragnor rolls his eyes. “I’d say this more or less makes us even, wouldn’t you?” 

Magnus nods his head eagerly. “Absolutely.” 

“Are we really two of the best people you know?” Raphael asks Magnus, eyebrow raised. 

“I said that under duress,” Magnus tries to backtrack. “But maybe you aren’t half bad.” 

There’s a tone of endearment behind the words that brings a smile to Ragnor and Raphael’s faces. Not that it matters what anyone else thinks of them, even Magnus, because they know exactly how they feel about one another - and they have a long road of being perfect for each other ahead of them, just Ragnor and Raphael, no frills necessary. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
